Hunting webs
by WintersHyper
Summary: Webs hated life on the run especially from the three sisters Burn, Blister and Blaze, But Blaze has other plans
1. Gathering the group (RM)

Webs did not exactly like life on the run, he would always tell himself "im going to be found and killed" it kept him paranoid all the time. He asked the dragonets for help but glory dispised him, Clay and Sunny hated to fight, Starflight was a scroll nerd and did not know how to fight and that left Tsunami. Surely Tsunami would help, she was strong, brave and protective, "but Tsunami is in the deep palace and that place is protected" webs thought while making his plans in a hidden cave.

It was hot in the desert, "im so used to cold, now that im here, it feels so different" blaze was walking to burns strnghold with blister.

When Blister walked into the stronghold she immediately said "Burn where ever you are i'd rather you not attempt to kill us because we need to talk.

"Why should we talk when i have this opertunity to rid of both of you?" came back Burns voice but couldn't be seen.

Brun flew down from the balcony above, "start talking"

Burn has set up tea and refrshement while they talked, " Burn, Blaze I need you two to kill a dragon " Blister was cut off by the soft voice of Blaze " Blister you know i do not kill dragons" she said while sipping tea.

Burn put slamed her claw on the table " what dragon, what payment and whats the deadline", Blister smirked " 7 diamonds 14 rubys and your weight in gold..." before Blister could finish her sentince Burn leaped up knocking blaze's cup of tea " DEAL now whats the dragons name and tribe" Blister replied " do not get too excited, his name is Webs and queen Coral is looking for him for deserting and theft of a royal egg".

Blaze was about to pour herself another cup of tea only to find there was none left "no more tea?" Blaze questioning, "HEY another pot of tea now" Burn yelled at the top of her lungs, "let the hunt begin" burn commented while grabbing her ruinic sword. "yes then let... it... begin..." with a devilish face Burn and Blister left the room while leaving blaze to sip tea.

 **quck note: if anyone has suggestions feel free to tell me and i might add them**

 **this is dedcated to my friend Fatespeaker, shoutout to him/her i was inspired by them**


	2. Tsunamis secret service (RM)

Less that a minute passed when they came storming back in the room, " Oh one last thing Burn and Blaze you have to bring him back alive and by yourself inorder to recive the jewels", "thats fine with me" Burn replied while counting the worth of the prizes, Blaze was confused, "now Blister where did you get all the jewels and rare metals.

" Blister casted an unimmpressed look, "queen Coral will give me the items to pay you once you capture Webs, and Burn no using that special sword".

Burn picked up the runic sword and wisperd something at the blade, in an instant the sword was blue and while crackeling with energy shooting out of it, she stabbed a lizard with it and the creature froze like a statue but still intact and breathing aside from the small stab mark.

"Now how do you plan on making me put it down?".

Blister hesitated and looked at Blaze for a moment,"its all you Blister im not getting involved" Blaze sarcasticly replied, "ok it seems we have a deal, I get this dragon, bring him back alive and mostly intact and I get payed what you mentioned, also BLAZE quit drinking all my tea, I had to sneak into Glory's hidden kingdom and cut down a cinnamon tree just to get three pots of tea and now there gone" Burn sternly said to Blaze.

" Oh and Blister you never mentioned how long i have to hunt before the deadline?" Burn questioned Blister only for her to say "One week" and she left the room, alone she flew to the ruins of the summer palace to go meet up with queen coral. Burn walked quietly over to Blaze and wisperd in her ear, "if you get in my way I will feel no wrong to kill you on the spot" and with a devils grin she stormed out of the room leaving Blaze alone," ok Webs where are you and how can i help you evade trouble" Blaze was slow but she was coming up with a plan...

* * *

"Ok the plans is, get Riptide to send a message to Tsunami, explain whats happening, ask for help and do whatever needs to be done" Webs said one final time before wraping up the parchment and scrolls. Flying would give him away somtimes so he walked somtimes and flew somtimes, after about three hours he was there above the deep palace and even better there was Riptide near the surface.

Webs dived into the water and before Webs could even swim over to Ripide, Riptide was on him pinning him to an underwater cliff, "what are you doing here Coral will kill you if she finds you, infact Burn Blister and Blaze are all after you, well im not sure about blaze but if they find you they will bring you back here and Coral will do horrible things to you" before Riptide could yell at him more Webs twised out of his grasp and turned it around and pinned Riptide to the cliff and yelled, " I KNOW THERE HUNTING ME thats why im here to ask you to bring Tsunami here so we can talk" Riptide gave him a confused look then replied " I will be right back" and with that he was gone...

Tsunami liked the deep palace, it was like heaven for her but underwater.

Tsunami was swimming down a hallway while she heard a loud CrAsH when an underwater bookshelf fell, she swam over to it and who else would be there but Anemone.

"Anemone what are you using your powers for?", before she could get the full picture of what was happening another bookshelf came crashing down somehow in flames that were quick extinguished by a wave of sparkling blue water as Riptide came in and crashed into another booshelf knocking it down.

"GUYS mom is going to be mad we knocked doen he shelfs of scr-" Tsunami was stoped mid sentance by a whirlwind of pink magic that came from Anemone's left hand that seemed to reverse time any put everyting back to normal, with a grin Anemone commented "oh sorry what was that about mom being mad?".

"Anemone quit using your powers so much, if you keep this up your soul will be gone by tomorrow" Tsunami strictly said only a second later did Anemone show a diamond encrusted bracelet on her arm, "its enchanted to protect my soul from harms of the animus magic spells I cast".

"Uh Tsunami Webs would like to talk with you and only you"...

Webs was starting to think Riptide has gone and forgot about him, within the next minute he saw to figures slowly coming twords him,"Tsunami!" Webs yelled as he hugged the seawing heir for a good minute then explained his problem.

"So let me get this stright, Burn, Blister and possibly Blaze are hunting you?!" Tsunami questioned webs, "yes" webs explained. Tsunami had a good long minute to decide if she wanted to get involved, "I will help but only if we get cauhgt you deny I was involved you" Tsunami gave an annoyed face to webs and added "im doing this because your Riptides father.

"So where are we going?"...

Blister was now at the summer palace ruins.

Everything was a char color black or completely ash, "quite dreadful and sad" said a warm close voice.

Blister shot around to see queen Coral hovering infront of her, "yeah this is also Webs's fault because when his friend helped him escape he led him back to the summer palace and his friend brough an army" Coral said with an angry tone, "im not sure what i will do to him when he gets back, im not going to kill him... im going to make him suffer" she added.

"Also how much did you say you would pay Burn or Blaze if they chatch him" Coral ask witth a worried expression, Blister took a moment and reliped " alot, put it that was", Coral rolled her eyes with an anoyed face then waved for Blister to follow.


	3. Times of change

"You know what if its only the three sister and Coral after you why not just get rid of them or use some sirt if magic on them to stop them?" Tsunami blurted out, "well first of all Anemone can't leave the deep palace beause of her mother, she's worried something bad will happen to her from another dragon, plus Anemone isn't on everybodys good side" Riptide replied.

"Well it's hopfully only Burn and Blister because they can't be everywhere at once so it's going to be hard to find us where ever we go unless they use animus magic,"Webs reminded,"well i wish GOOD LUCK to them on finding an animus to help them unless Blister somehow can loop Anemone or Turtle into this, but Turtle hates using his magic and Anemone is almost always around Coral and she controls her for the most part", Riptide added.

The three of them walked for a while, "why don't we go to the rainforest?" Tsunami asked," Glory is there and i know she hates me, like Burn hates her sisters" Webs told her, "but she hates the three sisters too and she has hundreds of dragons that shoot venom and that beats a poision tail any day" so quit complianing and come on where going to the rainforest Tsunami yelled while Slaping him on the head

* * *

Blaze's plan was forming slower that it takes to fly across the whole continent and back.

So far her plan was to mislead Burn if she was coming close to finding Webs and if she ran into Blister she'd do, uh she'd handn't figured what to do with her because she was so smart and could see through almost all lies and plans anyone would dare come up with.

Blaze flew over to the scorpion den to talk with Sunny and Clay, "hey Sunny where's Clay?" she asked impatiently, "he's out hunting, why is somthing wrong?" Sunny could always tell what somone was feeling no matter who they were.

"I need your help to make a plan to save Webs before he gets caught and executed by Coral or the three sisters who she hired to catch him for a reward" Blaze said with a worried tone. Sunny for the first time looked confused, "since when did you care about Webs?" Sunny questioned in a minorly sarcastic voice, Blaze looked hurt for once that sunny was not her normal self.

"Well fine then I leave if your going to be this way i'll leave" Blaze yelled while storming out of the den.

A few minutes later and Clay walked in with a small camel he'd caught, he noticed Sunny in the corner trying not to cry but being sunny she couldn't hold back all the tears.

"Sunny whats wrong"? Clay asked with a worried expression.

"Webs is in trouble and i just turned down my first chance to help him" Sunny whined and could barley talk between sobs.

"I yelled at Blaze because she wanted to help Webs, I got mad because she was related to Blister and she tried to kill him", and after talking, Sunny flew away farther into the desert.

Something else was wrong with sunny, but all Clay could think about was Webs.

 **Note: i know story is going bad but its my first time writing so please go easy on the critisizing. also my spelling is bad sry**


	4. Still inside me

Glory loved the hidden kingdom.

What was not to like? there was plenty of fruit, almost always sunny when ever you want a nap and is was beautiful.

The pavillion she was in was a wooden floored room with lavender flowers lining the woven vine roof.

Glory was munching a golden mango when another rainwing the color purple walked into the room,"Queen Glory you have visitors" the rainwing said with a bow.

"Bring them in" Glory said with an excited tone, as she said Tsunami then Riptide and lastly Webs walked into the room.

Glory's scales instatly turned a dark red when she saw Webs and gave him an furious look.

Web looked back at her with an apologetic face.

"Greating Tsunami, hello Riptide and why the hell are you here Webs?!"

"Well I um came here to ask if we could say here and be hidden for a while because im being hunted by Burn, Blister and possibly Blaze if im that unlucky", "guards leave for a second please" Glory commanded.

"Why did you do that?" Riptide asked,"so I can do what i've wanted to do for years" Glory replied and pounced on Webs.

Webs roarded when Glory laned on him.

* * *

The end resault was Webs coverd in deep cuts all over and bleeding like crazy, pinning Glory to the ground, he refused to hurt Glory in any way.

"GET OFF ME" Glory yelled as she thrashed and kicked.

"well stop attacking me and I just might let you go" Webs smirked, his teeth were covered in blood from what Glory did.

A guard knocked on the pavillion door while asking, "your majesty are you ok? i heard some yelling".

"AHH" Glory let out a fake scream causing the guards to knock down the door and rush in to find Webs pinning her down.

"GET HIM OFF ME NOW!" Glory demanded.

One of the guards rush over and punched Webs right in the jaw, he fell back into a wall of vines.

"Your majesty are you ok?" one of the female guards asked.

"Yes im fine" she replied, "but he's not, put him where we keep prisoners, if we have one" she added.

Webs was a step ahead and smashed a hole in the wall and flew out as quick as he could.

"GET HIM AND BRING HIM BACK ALIVE NOW!" Glory cried.

6 full grown dragons flew after him with spears and blowguns.

* * *

While dragons chased after him he had to dodge numerous tranquilizers darts the flew tward him.

a high piched whine ran through that air and hit him right in the claw.

immeaditly a wave of tiredness ran through him.

Webs couldn't concentrate while feeling this tired, a second one hit him and he crashed right into the jungle and landed on a patch of soft leaves.


	5. Impatience

Webs woke up to a dark room with bars and Glory standing infront of him.

"What do you want, why did you do this when I came here to ask for help?,",Webs asked.

"HA thats a good one why would you come here for help?," Glory asked with a laugh.

"I already told you im being hunted and I need a place to hide for now," Webs replied.

"Why didn't you tell me everything Webs?,"

"Well its kind of did before you attacked me," he explained while standing up, "if you hate me so much let me out and i'll leave and go somewhere else then,".

"Thats not happening quite yet, head over to the healer hut and get thoes cuts cleaned," Glory told him, and unlocked the cell.

* * *

"Blister said bring him back alone? Ha my as$, soldiers find that dragon and don't stop untill you do," Burn yelled at the several groups of trained forces.

Each group of dragons flew off to a different kingdom carrying weapons and fortunes for payment.

* * *

"How long untill we reach the hidden kingdom?,", one of the younger dragons asked.

"Any minute now,", the commander replied.

When they reached the hidden kingdom they were amazed.

There were towering trees with fruits of the colors of the rainbow.

"DONT BE DISTRACTED,", the commander shouted, causing all the dragons heads to shoot forward and start pay attention.

* * *

Where looking for webs your majesty...

 **Sorry for the late chapter, im in another state for christmas. upload returning to normal 1-2 week in jan 13**


	6. Sine Ways

group 1:

"WHERE IS WEBS?" the sandwing commander yelled at queen Moorhen.

"YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LOWER LIFE FORM? GET OUT NOW!" the queen yelled back as her guards steped forward with spears out.

All of them left except for the smallest one.

"Um, your majesty were looking fir the dragon webs and were wondering if you've seen him?" he asked.

"Well that more like how you talk to me, no i have not seen webs at all recently," the queen replied, "HEY the rest of you should learn manners like this dragon, he can teach you," she added.

* * *

group 2:

"Hey you icewing," the sandwing commander said while walking close to the ice border.

"Yes, what do you need?" the icewing guard asked.

"Get this note to queen glacier as fast as you can please," the commander asked.

"Well im on shift but i think my friend can take over for a few minuites, will do she will receive the letter in an hour," the icewing guard said while flying off.

 _Dear queen Glacier,_

 _we are looking for a dragon named webs, you know him he travels with the dragonets of destiny._

 _He is currently wanted for many crimes, if you find him send us a message and we will continue from there_

 _Queen Coral_

" This is a waste of time, why would they want to kno-, infact WHY WOULD I SEAWING BE HERE ANYWAYS? Its to cold here and they great of wall of death thing-a-ma-jig kills any non-icewing that goes near it," queen glacier roared.

queem glacier tore the paper and threw it out the window.

* * *

group 3:

"Queen ruby were wondering if you've seen webs? he has done a crime or two and needs to pay the price," the sandwing commander explained

"No seawings ever come here for some reason and its dissapointing with the amazing market and bazaar we have. To awnser your question, no i have not seem him but i will inform you if i do ok," Ruby replied.

"Ok thanks for your time and goodbye," they all said while talking off.

* * *

"WHAT NONE OF YOU IDIOTS HAVE FOUND HIM YET?" Burn roard.

"N-no but you see there are still two groups out there and they will find him," the commanders of the 3 groups explained.

"FINE BUT IF YOU DONT RETURN WITH THAT DRAGON HEADS WILL ROLL!" Burn yelled and stomped out into her room and slammed the door.

 **I get it its bad, but its my first story and im experimenting so please dont he to harsh**


	7. Secret shopper

"Yes your majesty, your new shipment of jewelry is here along with the other item you requested," the mesenger reported to queen Coral.

"Good, but nevermind the jewelry bring in the special item," Coral replied.

"Are you sure your majesty? we don't even know if it works properly orif it's even safe. How do we know if it won't kill us in when we open it?" the messenger asked in a worried tone.

"I don't care bring it in NOW!" Coral demanded.

Within the next minuite a parchment package was brought into the room, the messenger opened in and opend the package.

"Oh yes,"

* * *

"So Glory, how have things been?" Tsunami asked.

"Its your majest to you, don't ever call me by Glory, understand?" Glory snapped in return.

"Glory, Glory, Glory," Tsunami mocked back at her.

Glory simply rolled her eyes and walked away to go talk to Riptide.

 **sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeery short chapter i have been swamped with work**


	8. Simple

Webs walked back to the pavillion after about an hour later, he came back to see Glory speaking with Riptide.

"Hey Riptide, whats up?" Webs asked.

"Nothing, just talking to queen Glory," he replied and went back to the conversation.

"You don't have to call her queen, you know that right?" Webs asked.

Glory death-glared at Webs and flashed her scales red,"No one EVER calls me glory out of my tribe, GOT IT?" Glory yelled at Webs.

"Im the one who raised you, i'll call you whatever i'd like," Webs shot back with a smug grin.

Glory lunged at Webs once again, Webs moved out of the way and Glory smashed right into a pot of flowers, smashing it.

Webs took Riptide and ran out of the pavillion right before Glory started screaming at them.

* * *

"Your majesty the enchanter of this object is very sly and is on the skywings side of the war and will do anything to kill you or Blister," the messenger said.

"Very much true but if this is enchanted correctly we can use this to our advantage in the war, it is our key to winning," Queen Coral replied.

"Just open it up," Queen Coral commanded.

The messenger looked at the Queen with a worried look and opened the package.

A coral and peral chakram flew out a d landed in the queen's hand.

The messenger pulled out some parchment," it says say the name of the thing you want to it kill and it will do so".

Without hesitation the queen said,"Webs".

The chakram flew righ out the window.

* * *

Burn was simply enjoying the fact the she had over 100 dragons hunting for Webs and getting away with it.

 **SORRY ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I POSTED, For some reason i thought it would be cool to shoot my ipad with a 12 guage shotgun for 12 six flags season passes.**


End file.
